


Tropical Candy

by Anne_Midnight_Hunter56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56/pseuds/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe were suppose to go buy some take out, but instead Gabriel dragged Sam to Puerto Rico to buy some candies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tropical Candy  
> Author: Anne Midnight Hunter  
> Beta: Nope!  
> Rate: PG-13/T  
> Pair/Characters: Gabriel/Sam, Dean, Castiel  
> Type: Slash/Humor/Drabble  
> Anne: Hi! This is a short drabble of a pair that should had been totally canon! Enjoy!

OOooOO

Dean was going to kill him, slow and painful; without mercy. But, Gabriel cared? No! He didn't! He loved to see Dean mad, and huffing and puffing and ugh! Sam glared at his archangel (more like freaking Trickster) boyfriend. They were supposed to go out to buy some food or what his older brother thought was food. He was bitching that Gabriel only popped that rabbit's food Sam was so found off, in other words, healthy food.

Castiel had tried to make him eat some and Dean did…The first two days, at the third one he began to whine that he was losing too much weight and that he was starving. His older brother could be such a drama queen sometimes. So, Sam decided to grab some 'food' and dragged Gabriel with him, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the motel room.

But, instead of going to the nearest Burger King, the two ended in San Juan, Puerto Rico buying some native candy. Gabriel was like a five year old on Christmas waiting for Santa Claus. It was almost summer so it was pretty hot, but in this tropical island it was just plain ridiculous! Sam took off his jacket and flannel shirt, leaving only on his dark blue inner shirt, Gabriel was delighted.

"Why're we here in Puerto Rico, Gabe? We were supposed to buy some BK and return! Dean's gonna be piss! "The younger man exclaimed as his gaze traveled to a group of teenagers girls in public school uniforms; his hazel eyes draw to the curves of the girls in tight, fitting black jeans. The archangel chuckle and inspected some beige, little squares, taking one and sniffing it.

"Relax, Sammy. Enjoy the Caribbean! I know you had never had been in Puerto Rico, la _Isla del encanto_!” He finishes in Spanish. Sam glared at him, but he had a point. Gabriel spoke in perfect Spanish with the young lady that was the vendor. He bought two of each candy she had.

Then, they sat down in the grass, near a place called El Morro, they observed kids ran around and flew their kites, vendors sold them and a thing called _Piragua_ , which Gabriel bought for Sam. The brunet slurped on it, the cherry syrup and scrapped ice melted away the heath in his body.

Gabriel took one of the candies and popped it on his mouth, moaned at the taste that exploded in his mouth.

"Mmm, Sammy! So good!" He moaned again, making Sam laugh at his orgasmic face.

"What are you eating?"

" _Dulce de Coco_." The angel replayed as he ate another one and groaned.

"Coconut candy? Is it good?" Sam asked already knowing the answer, if Gabe's blissful face has anything to say. The honey-eyed man unwrapped one and pressed it at Sam's lips.

"Here, taste some." He whispered, pressed himself to the hunter's hot, sweaty body. Sam bit some, his eyes widened when the coconut flavor exploded on his tongue, he moaned and grabbed Gabe's hand, and Sam ate the rest and licked, and sucked on his lover's sweet fingers.

"Oh God! That was so good! No wonder you like them so much." Sam said his hazel eyes dark and hungry. Gabriel took another one, this one was another little square in a wine-colored looking. The smell was divine, it was soft and sticky.

"This is _Pasta de Guayaba_. And it's my favorite." And popped it in his mouth; another groan escaped his lips, the sounds driving Sam insane.

"Guayaba paste? Give me some." Sam demanded, taking one and gave it to Gabriel. He unwrapped it and offered it to Sam; the younger man took a bite, moaned at the sticky, too sweet taste, loving it already. Gabriel grabbed his hair and crushed his lips, hot, sweet tongues sharing and fighting with the bit of melting candy in their mouth. Sam broke the kiss and smiled at Gabriel. Maybe going to the small island and eating candy with his archangel was worth Dean's torture.

 

End!

**Author's Note:**

> Anne: Yay! Finish! Now, I want you to know that Puerto Rican candies are sweet, sticky and soo good! If anyone of you ever comes to my little, humble island, you cannot go back to your country without eating some! Review! Please! And thanks for reading!


End file.
